Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to the structure around an electroconductive member in a photoelectric conversion device.
Description of the Related Art
In the photoelectric conversion device, while miniaturization of wiring has been demanded as in semiconductor devices, such as arithmetic operation devices and memory devices, a reduction in noise adversely affecting the photographed image quality has also been demanded.
In the miniaturization of wiring, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-80045 describes patterning a metal film using a hard mask containing a PE-TEOS film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-80045 does not examine insulator films, such as interlayer insulation films covering wiring. In general, silicon oxide films are used for the interlayer insulation film. However, when applied to the photoelectric conversion device, noises are likely to be generated depending on the characteristics of the interlayer insulation films.
Then, the present technique aims at providing a photoelectric conversion device with reduced noise.